Marin Hollow
|previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Mage Soldier |previous occupation= |team=Brandish Squad |previous team= |partner=Brandish μ |previous partner= |base of operations= |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart= |magic=Spatial Magic |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 442 |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Marin Hollow (マリン・ホーロウ Marin Hōrou) is a soldier in the Albareth Empire's Imperial Army, and a part of Brandish Squad, that serves directly under the Shield of Spriggan, Brandish μ. Appearance Marin is a thin young man of average height with spiky, dark-colored hair. He wears dark-colored trousers and a dark-colored blazer, both of which have plaid designs on their outer linings. Underneath his blazer, he wears a light-colored shirt with a large collar that he keeps upturned. In addition to this, he sports a striped bandanna and a pair of glasses on his forehead.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 442, Page 10 Synopsis Current Events Marin arrives and destroys a gelato shop where Team Natsu is eating. He emerges from the rubble, and introduces himself as a member of Albareth Empire's Brandish Squad, Marin. Erza, enraged that the dessert stand was blown up, tries to Requip to attack him, but Marin reveals that he has blocked her Magic, as his own involves the manipulation of space. Lucy, trying to aid Erza, goes to summon a Spirit, though Marin also block her Magic too due to its spatial relation. Smiling at the two, Marin then reveals that he has his own special space reserved for those who break his rules, and spirits Lucy and Erza away in a cloud of smoke.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 442, Pages 8-14 Seeing their comrades disappear, Natsu and Gray ask Marin where he sent them. Marin replies that Lucy and Erza passed the test and were sent to his relaxation dimension, but angrily tells Natsu and Gray that they didn't pass the test. At that moment, he drops an injured Mest in front of them and says that he didn't pass the test either. Natsu and Gray then angrily try to attack Marin, but he gets the best of them with his Spatial Magic. Before their battle can continue any further, however, Brandish appears and Marin apologizes to her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 442, Pages 15-20 Magic & Abilities Spatial Magic (空間魔法 Kūkan Mahō): Marin is a very adept user of Spatial Magic, which as its name suggests, revolves around the manipulation of space. This Magic allows Marin to teleport himself instantaneously to any location he desires. His teleportation is so fast, in fact, that neither Natsu Dragneel or Gray Fullbuster was able to actively land a blow on him in their short bout. His Magic also grants him the ability to cancel out any Magic relating to space, an ability he used to stop Erza Scarlet's Requip, Lucy Heartfilia's Celestial Spirit Magic, and Mest Gryder's Teleportation Magic. It can also be used to send other people who have violated what he refers to as his "law of space" to an alternate dimension.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 442, Pages 8-20 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Antagonist